Black Pearl
Black pearl is the Eldeen artifact that appears in Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter and the prequel Ys Origin. The pinnacle of the Eldeen emelas technology, it is responsible for the rise and fall of the ancient kingdom of Ys. History Crafted from the black emelas, it is the artifact containing the immeasurable amount of magical power, which can be transferred over to other objects and amplify the magical power within them. However, due to its immense power, it could only be controlled by those with white emelas, namely the winged ones. In Games Ys Origin After the fall of the Eldeen civilization, the two surviving winged ones, Feena and Reah, took the black pearl and went to the land of Esteria. With the help of the six priests well versed in magic, they built the kingdom of Ys. Using the power of the black pearl, they managed to turn all silver ores in the mines of Esteria into the special metal called cleria and guided the kingdom to prosperity. Unfortunately, this unchecked usage of the black pearl's magic gave birth to the demonic essence, the twisted embodiment of the black pearl's will that corrupts everything in contact with it. To make the situation worse, Cain Fact, one of the six priests, became obsessed with the black pearl and sought to gain its power for himself. In his bid for power, Cain Fact took the demonic essence, spawned the demonkind using its power, and gave it to Dalles, the leader of the clan of darkness who used the demonic essence to raise the army of demons. Then, the clan of darkness invaded the kingdom of Ys in hopes of capturing the goddesses and using their wings to take control of the black pearl for themselves. The twin goddesses, realizing that the source of demons came from the black pearl and cleria, sealed all the cleria ores in the mine and used the black pearl's power to lift the portion of Ys into the sky. Becoming aware of the existence of a traitor among the six priests, the twin goddesses went down to Darm Tower in order to seal the black pearl and the demonic essence completely. In response, Cain Fact sent out the search party in order to look for the goddesses and keep an eye on them, setting the plot of Ys Origin in motion. At the end of Toal's route in Ys Origin, Cain Fact appears before Toal and finishes Dalles off, revealing his true colors in the process. Using Reah's white wings against her will, Cain Fact absorbs the demonic essence and fuses with the black pearl in order to be reborn as the demon king Darm. After a grueling battle, Toal manages to defeat Darm and the twin goddesses use their wings to seal the black pearl and by extension, Darm. Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter The seal on the black pearl gets broken 700 years later by Dark Fact, the fallen descendant of the priests of Ys. As a result, Darm reawakens and attempts to terrorize the world with his army of demons. Nonetheless, he is defeated for good this time by Adol Christin. With the defeat of Darm, the twisted embodiment of the black pearl's will, all magic in Ys disappears, changing cleria back to silver and returning the black pearl to its original state. In order to prevent the black pearl from falling into wrong hands again, the twin goddesses seal themselves and the black pearl and enter an eternal sleep. Category:Eldeen artifact